


《赎罪记》

by strangebabybeer



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, 罗密欧与朱丽叶 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, tycutio - Freeform, 帕里斯 - Freeform, 提伯尔特 - Freeform, 提裤羞 - Freeform, 班伏里奥, 罗密欧与朱丽叶, 罗朱 - Freeform, 茂丘西奥 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangebabybeer/pseuds/strangebabybeer
Summary: 套菜的文！小甜饼！
Relationships: Benvolio/Paris (Romeo and Juliet), Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Kudos: 1





	《赎罪记》

“啊 ！”半夜两点钟，刚从厨房喝完水出来的朱丽叶被客厅里突然多出来的人吓到。

朱丽叶瞪大了双眼，问：“哥你怎么回来了？”

提伯尔特的面色不太好看。他没回答朱丽叶，只黑着脸说了一句“怎么这么晚还不睡”就上楼了。

朱丽叶看着他那怒气沉沉的背影一路消失在楼梯尽头，觉得提伯尔特不对劲。且不说他这个时间点应该在他和茂丘西奥一起租的房子里搂着茂丘西奥睡觉，他竟然没有问朱丽叶在跟谁打电话。换了平时，他肯定会盘问到底并且强行要求朱丽叶在他眼皮底下挂了电话乖乖回去睡觉。

电话那头的罗密欧正为朱丽叶的惊叫声心急如焚，直到再次听到朱丽叶说没事才放松下来。

朱丽叶思考了几秒，对罗密欧说：“亲爱的，你说表哥和茂丘西奥是不是吵架了？”

罗密欧：“啊？”

一个小时以前，提伯尔特刚打开门，浑身酒气的茂丘西奥就往他身上扑。提伯尔特躲开了，茂丘西奥竟然径直地扑到了地板上。茂丘西奥好像完全没感觉到疼一样，在地板上翻了个身又对着提伯尔特傻兮兮地笑。 提伯尔特这才知道他到底有多醉。

茂丘西奥眼神迷离，眼珠子水濛濛的，脸上和身上的皮肤因为喝酒的缘故染上了粉红色，像熟透的水蜜桃。衬衫的领口不知道是因为自己有意还是不小心被别人解开，正大大地敞开着，只要他稍微低一点身子，里面便会被一览无遗。

提伯尔特皱着眉头居高临下地看了他一会，忍住想踢他一脚的冲动，把茂丘西奥提溜起来扔到沙发上。提伯尔特压着火气问：“你今天去哪了？”茂丘西奥吃吃地笑：“班……班伏里奥，我和班伏里奥去喝酒了，他跟帕里斯……分手了哈哈。”

提伯尔特坐在沙发上给茂丘西奥脱衣服，走近了看发现更生气。除了身上混杂的酒精味和别人留下的香水味，脸上和袖口还留着不知道哪个美女的唇膏印，还不止一种颜色，脖子上那块深色的印记不知道是被弄的还是哪个人的吻痕。

被拉起来脱完衣服的茂丘西奥又倒在了沙发上，他又说：“帕里斯那个傻子，看到照片之后又急匆匆过来捞人……傻子，两个都是傻子哈哈哈。”

提伯尔特想了想，拿出手机打开许久不看的社交网络软件，果然发现班伏里奥的账号发了一张照片。照片上可不止茂丘西奥和班伏里奥两个人，一群人搂在一起亲亲抱抱，分手的明明是班伏里奥，但照片上的茂丘西奥看起来比班伏里奥还疯。他不知道帕里斯看到这张照片到底有多生气，反正提伯尔特看着照片上那一团乱眼前就发黑。

身后茂丘西奥又爬起来，抱住提伯尔特就开始乱摸，还用脸在提伯尔特的背上蹭。提伯尔特心情很差，黑着脸把他推开。这一推把茂丘西奥推清醒了一点，他晃晃头努力睁大眼睛，说：“咦，猫王子？”

这一句话刺到了提伯尔特，他气得一掌把茂丘西奥拍在沙发上，摔门走了。

茂丘西奥是被饿醒的。他睁开眼睛挣扎着从裤兜里摸出手机，摁几下发现没电了。他拖着疲惫的身子回房间充电，一边拖着声音叫提伯尔特的名字：“猫王子——猫王子你在哪里？”房子里空荡荡的，没有人回他。对于正饿着肚子的茂丘西奥来说，猫王子不在家就等于没有午饭，没有咖啡和茶；他自己是不可能下厨房的，除非他想把厨房炸了然后被提伯尔特揍一顿，然而点外卖还要再等一段时间。饥渴交迫的茂丘西奥走进洗手间，打开水龙头接一杯水喝了；放下杯子的他被镜子里自己纵欲过度的脸色吓到，人不人鬼不鬼的，头还臭，赶紧去洗了个澡。

洗完澡出来手机已经充好大半的电了，茂丘西奥对着手机屏保上自己撅着嘴去亲提伯尔特的照片傻笑了一会，决意给提伯尔特打个电话。电话打了两通都被挂了，再打过去就是关机。茂丘西奥觉得奇怪，提伯尔特从来不挂他电话。他有点担心，怕提伯尔特出事了。

茂丘西奥胡思乱想了一通，决定还是先打电话给朱丽叶问问。听到朱丽叶说提伯尔特在家，茂丘西奥总算放心了。

这时朱丽叶又问：“你到底对我哥做了什么惹得他这么生气？他从昨晚到现在脸都是黑的。”茂丘西奥一头雾水，他没做什么啊？不就是昨天跟班伏里奥去玩了吗，他应该知道啊……噢不，他忘记告诉提伯尔特了。

但是这种事不是第一次发生了，提伯尔特以前好像也没这么生气过。他该不会是在吃班伏里奥的醋吧？茂丘西奥想。

不过既然已经知道了提伯尔特在生气并且知道提伯尔特在哪里，那剩下的事情就很好办了。对于茂丘西奥来说，哄男朋友还是很简单的。

当天晚上，在朱丽叶的帮助下，茂丘西奥进入了卡普莱特大宅并且顺利地在提伯尔特洗澡的时候偷偷潜伏进了他的房间。

当提伯尔特洗完澡准备上床的时候，突然发现被子里多了个光溜溜的茂丘西奥。

茂丘西奥侧身躺着，撑着脑袋对提伯尔特笑：“猫王子，想不想我？”茂丘西奥发现，打炮是他们之间缓和矛盾的最好方法，让怒火化作激情，一炮不行就两炮。每次提伯尔特生气茂丘西奥都这么做，再愤怒的提伯尔特，一觉醒来又是甜蜜小猫猫。

茂丘西奥以为这次也可以像以前那样，色诱色诱睡一觉就过去了。谁知道提伯尔特的脸色在看到他的时候又黑了几分，二话不说把茂丘西奥从床上提起来扔到门外了。

“喂，喂，猫王子。喂，提伯尔特！”茂丘西奥突然感受到了事态的严重性。他光溜溜地站在提伯尔特的房门外，紧张兮兮地拍着门，又不敢大声喊。他衣服还在里面呢。

他拍了好一会门，提伯尔特都没有理他。这下茂丘西奥不知道怎么办了，他没有遇到过这种情况。他捂着裆站在门外思考了一下，觉得这样不行。

呃，朱丽叶房间怎么走来着？

茂丘西奥穿着朱丽叶的超大体恤和运动短裤，躺在朱丽叶的床上向朱丽叶吐苦水。“你说猫王子为什么这么生气啊，他总该不会真的吃我和班伏里奥的醋吧？”

朱丽叶说：“应该不可能。”

茂丘西奥翻了个身，皱着眉头冥思苦想：“那就是气我没给他提前打电话？我真的忘了，再说了，这种事情以前也发生过啊，他也只是稍微气了一下，没有现在这么生气。”

朱丽叶说：“罗密欧要是这样做我也挺生气的……你是不是还说了别的东西惹他生气了？”

茂丘西奥低着头想了想，说：“不记得了。可能有，可能没有，我喝醉就满口胡话，谁知道我说了什么。”

朱丽叶抱着抱枕倒在床上，说：“那我也不知道了。

茂丘西奥突然坐起：“而且，色诱都没有用了！难道我对他已经失去了吸引力了吗？”茂丘西奥翻身下床，来到朱丽叶的落地穿衣镜前把衣服撩起来，仔仔细细地看了一圈：“我是不是变胖了？小肚子变大了？我还以为他喜欢小肚子呢，他总喜欢埋……”

朱丽叶一个抱枕扔过去：“你能不能认真一点！”

周一中午，茂丘西奥、罗密欧、朱丽叶三个人在学校餐厅吃饭。茂丘西奥没什么精神，鸭舌帽檐压得低低地，撑着脑袋在咬饮料的吸管。朱丽叶见状问：“表哥还没理你吗？”

茂丘西奥说：“我昨天打了一天的电话发了一天的短信，结果就是接听：0，回复：0。”

朱丽叶也叹了一口气，说：“我在家问他，他也什么都不说，除了出来吃饭就是在房间里生闷气，吃饭也吃的少，说没胃口。”

这时，班伏里奥风风火火地过来了。他把书包一甩，把手上拿着的几本书往桌上一放，就去抢罗密欧手里的汉堡。狠狠的咬了一口之后，又伸手拿过茂丘西奥的可乐，掀开盖子就猛喝。

茂丘西奥来了精神，把帽子抬高一点，笑着说：“怎么，帕里斯一周末没给你吃的？”

班伏里奥正闷头大吃，向茂丘西奥摆摆手表示现在没空跟他说话。茂丘西奥就当他说是了。

罗密欧眼看汉堡被班伏里奥三两口解决了，发出了一声哀叹：“我的汉堡……”

朱丽叶拍拍他，说：“再去买两个吧，可怜的班伏里奥看起来饿坏了。”

茂丘西奥斜乜着眼看他，问：“所以你现在跟帕里斯算和好了？”

班伏里奥咽下最后一口汉堡，又喝了一口可乐，咂咂嘴说：“是吧。”

茂丘西奥不怀好意：“看样子疯狂了一个周末？”

班伏里奥说：“疯狂到今天早上，差点上课迟到，早餐都没来得及吃。所以才这么饿。罗密欧怎么还没回来，我还想吃。”

茂丘西奥笑着祝贺：“挺好挺好。”转念又想起前两天那失败的色诱经历，心里挺不是滋味的。

班伏里奥摇摇头，说：“好什么好，我快被他弄死了。你不知道，从酒吧抓我回去开始，只要是醒着的时间他就没停过，太可怕了，可怜我甚至都没好好吃上一顿饭。罗密欧到底去哪里了去那么久？那张照片的威力实在太大，我再也不干这种发照片惹男朋友吃醋的事了。对了，提伯尔特没有什么表示吗？”班伏里奥一脸揶揄的表情，“你这个周末应该也过得挺疯狂的吧。”

茂丘西奥：“照片？什么照片？”

班伏里奥一脸“你不记得了吗”的表情，拿出手机翻相册，拿给茂丘西奥看：“就这张啊，当时不是说拍张照片气气帕里斯吗。我们俩当时都喝醉了有点疯，你喝的比我还多，啧啧，太狂野了。”

照片上的茂丘西奥衣衫不整左搂右抱，还撅着个嘴要去亲人家女生的脸。茂丘西奥觉得有点头疼，心里升起了不祥的预感。

茂丘西奥说：“你刚刚说提伯尔特怎么了？”

班伏里奥又一脸惊奇：“提伯尔特没对你做什么吗？他当时还给我评论了，天啊，我竟然收到了提伯尔特的评论，太可怕了。”

班伏里奥说完，发现茂丘西奥和朱丽叶都沉默了。

茂丘西奥大概能猜出来事情的经过，肯定是猫王子看到自己的样子本来就生气，然后不知道怎么地看到了那张照片，再加上自己可能还说了些胡话，猫王子一怒之下就摔门而去。茂丘西奥抓抓脑袋，觉得现在有点难办。提伯尔特现在正在气头上，根本不愿意理他，没法听他好好解释；就算他肯听他解释，茂丘西奥也不知道要怎么解释，他连自己做了什么他都不记得了，怎么解释？

茂丘西奥想了想，决定先把提伯尔特哄开心一点再说。

在接下来的几天里，茂丘西奥重新捡起当初追求提伯尔特时那股死缠烂打的劲，对提伯尔特实施全方位堵截。一起上课有之，路间拦截有之，送花有之，送巧克力有之，一一被无视，甚至连茂丘西奥在课上传的那张“猫王子，你理理我”的小纸条都被提伯尔特撕了。茂丘西奥每次对着提伯尔特都要笑到脸僵，然而提伯尔特的脸色没有好过一分。

绝望的茂丘西奥快把自己的头发给薅秃了，他到底怎样才能让男朋友不生气啊！明明他都已经把在搜索引擎上能找到的方法都试遍了。

朱丽叶告诉茂丘西奥，这两天开始提伯尔特又像以前一样，每天下午都会去舞蹈教室接她，他可以去那里试一试。罗密欧则恨不得茂丘西奥和提伯尔特马上和好，因为提伯尔特，罗密欧现在都不敢去看朱丽叶跳舞了。

这天下午，茂丘西奥到舞蹈教室的时候正好碰上舞蹈教室下课，他一眼就看到了提伯尔特和朱丽叶。朱丽叶偷偷地向他打了个手势，让他赶紧跟上。茂丘西奥三步并作两步地追上他们，非常强硬地装作偶遇跟他俩打了个招呼。

为了气氛不这么尴尬，朱丽叶又装作很自然地跟茂丘西奥聊了两句，但聊了两句之后发现更尴尬了，于是朱丽叶乖乖闭嘴，心情复杂地夹在两个人中间。

茂丘西奥偷偷瞄了一眼提伯尔特，提伯尔特还是那副冷冰冰的表情。茂丘西奥有点怂了，第一次萌生了不敢跟他说话的想法。茂丘西奥觉得奇怪，从他出生开始，他的字典里面就没有“害怕”二字。即使是刚开始追提伯尔特的时候，提伯尔特也不理他，他不也是死皮赖脸地追了几个月吗。那时候的茂丘西奥完全没有被提伯尔特冰冷的态度唬住，天天精力充沛地粘着提伯尔特。

但现在，茂丘西奥觉得自己的情绪被提伯尔特牵住了，没办法像以前那样了。他心里有一点点担心，提伯尔特会不会更生气呢，提伯尔特会不会一直像这样不理他，直到两个人就这么不清不楚地分开了。茂丘西奥以前从来没想过这个问题，因为他从来不觉得他和提伯尔特会分开。茂丘西奥有点怕，他不能想象没有提伯尔特的日子。

他调整了一下心情，绕过朱丽叶走到提伯尔特的另一边，咧着嘴笑，去牵他的手：“我的小提拔……”

提伯尔特却甩开了他的手。提伯尔特皱着眉头对茂丘西奥说：“我不想听你说话，我也不想看到你的脸，看到你嬉皮笑脸的我就烦。”

说完，提伯尔特和茂丘西奥都愣住了。提伯尔特自觉话说得太重，但又不好意思道歉，眨了眨眼睛，拉起朱丽叶走了。

朱丽叶回头看了看茂丘西奥，发现茂丘西奥还站在原地。

提伯尔特没有回头，他有点懊恼自己对他说了这么重的话。他也不知道为什么会突然这么暴躁。其实这几天下来，提伯尔特的气已消大半，他知道不能全怪茂丘西奥，茂丘西奥就是这样，疯疯癫癫的，玩起来什么都能忘掉，再加上喝醉了，干出来的事情也不是故意的，他了解茂丘西奥，茂丘西奥不会有心这么做的。但就偏偏是他那无意最让提伯尔特恼，他怎么就能这么无意，好像连自己已经有男朋友这件事都没摆在心上，在有男友和自由人两种身份之间自由切换……而且茂丘西奥这个人平时就是这样，看到漂亮的男孩女孩时不时就抛个媚眼飞个吻什么，他已经有意见很久了！而且那天晚上领口还那么低，都不知道被多少人看过摸过！还敢嬉皮笑脸，态度一点都不端正！提伯尔特越想越气，把刚刚那点愧疚都气没了。

提伯尔特气得咬牙切齿，恨不得转身把茂丘西奥抓过来打一顿。

当天晚上，提伯尔特收到了茂丘西奥发来的视频。

视频上的茂丘西奥戴着墨镜和大口罩，把脸遮得严严实实，连头发都扎成马尾绑到脑后去了。他拿出一大叠白色的硬纸板，上面写满了字。他把纸板举到镜头前，提伯尔特这才看到他上面写了什么。

“哈喽亲爱的猫王子晚上好！

我知道你不想看到我的脸，也不想听我讲话，所以我就这样跟你说！（这时他还指指自己的脸）

那天班伏里奥跟帕里斯闹分手，我就陪他去玩了。

我们俩玩得太疯了，一不小心就喝多了酒，然后又一不小心又玩得疯了一点，后来帕里斯看到班尼发的照片就过来捞人了，然后我也坐他的车回家。

我们跟几个好看的姑娘一起跳舞了；她们很好看，但是我觉得在我心中最好看的还是你。你永远是我的最爱。

在这期间我们可能有一些亲密行为，但是我不太记得了，因为我那时候有点醉。对不起：（

而且我还忘记了在去玩之间打电话跟你说了，这个我也对不起：（ 我以后一定不会忘记！

对不起猫王子，我真的不是故意的。但是我确实是做了，所以也不能狡辩。

猫王子原谅我吧，我好想你。

我爱你。（心）”

茂丘西奥还隔着口罩亲了亲镜头，然后视频就结束了。

提伯尔特揉了揉脸，努力绷住了嘴角。他静静地坐了一会，决定再把视频看一遍。

十一点的时候，茂丘西奥收到了来自朱丽叶的短信：

“天啊，表哥竟然从房间里出来了，说想吃宵夜？”

周六，朱丽叶出门前说今天舞蹈教室加训并且会晚下课，让提伯尔特晚一个小时再去接她。但等提伯尔特按照朱丽叶给的时间来到舞蹈教室的时候，里面的学生早就已经走光了。

舞蹈教室的门还开着，灯没亮但是放着歌，提伯尔特有点好奇，走了进去。里面一个人坐在教室的地板上在等他，他一看，果然是茂丘西奥。

茂丘西奥看到提伯尔特进来，便站起来向他走去，走到他面前站定了。

提伯尔特看着他，开口了，说：“干嘛？”

茂丘西奥抬眼看他，说：“想跟你跳个舞。”

提伯尔特冷着脸，眼睛看向别处：“好端端的跳什么舞。”

茂丘西奥眨眨眼睛：“和姑娘们跳一百支舞，都比不上和你跳一支。“

说着牵起了提伯尔特的手，和他一起走到教室的中央。茂丘西奥拉着提伯尔特的手，随着音乐轻轻摇晃起来。音乐温柔又轻快，茂丘西奥的脚步跟音符一样可爱。他举起提伯尔特的手自己转了个圈，然后拉近他俩的距离，轻轻的抱着他的腰。

茂丘西奥的眼睛亮晶晶的，嘴咧开来笑着，但不是那种标志性的嬉皮笑脸，是活泼的，烂漫的，坚定的，认真的。

提伯尔特认命似的叹了一口气，把他抱在了怀里。闹了一周的别扭，自己还怪想他的。

茂丘西奥有点惊喜，高兴了一下，又觉得自己应该再认真地道一次歉。他被搂在提伯尔特的怀里，说：“猫王子，对不起。”

提伯尔特“嘘”了一声，打断了他的话语。他把头埋在茂丘西奥铺满松软卷发的颈间，把茂丘西奥抱得更紧一些。

夕阳透过窗户，铺满了半个教室的木地板。在这温暖的木地板上，两人随着音乐慢悠悠地转着；提伯尔特拥抱着他的茂丘西奥，享受这鸡飞狗跳的一周里，最美好最安静的三分钟。

番外一

茂丘西奥：你现在还生气吗？

提伯尔特：“……还有点。”

茂丘西奥：“那色诱你能消气吗？”

提伯尔特：“……能。”

番外二

提伯尔特：“不对，朱丽叶呢？”

茂丘西奥：“跟罗密欧约会去啦！今天本来舞蹈教室就没课。”

提伯尔特：“罗密欧那小子……”

在提伯尔特继续把话说完之前，茂丘西奥已经把他吻住了。

番外三

周一中午，好心的班伏里奥以过来人的身份给茂丘西奥准备了三个汉堡，但等了一个中午都没看到茂丘西奥的身影。打电话一问才知道茂丘西奥都把课翘掉了，现在还在猫王子床上呢。


End file.
